


Corbata

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viñeta de 100 palabras.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corbata

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta de 100 palabras.

Seiichi sabía anudar corbatas incluso antes de estudiar en el Rikkai. Observó a su padre hacerlo cada día desde pequeño y le parecía fascinante, así que insistió hasta que le enseñó a hacer el nudo.

Al empezar el instituto dejó de parecerle interesante, se había convertido en algo aburrido y rutinario. Pero por primera vez en años, volvía a encontrar placer en anudar una corbata.

–Ahora lo pasas así, por la derecha, y luego así –indicó a su hermana, que algo irritada seguía sus instrucciones.

Sayuri estudiaría en el Rikkai aquel año y Seiichi estaba encantado de hacer de maestro.


End file.
